


Fighting For Justice

by MissThang17



Category: Glee, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Meta!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThang17/pseuds/MissThang17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt Hummel is found in the ruins of Cadmus, he is rescued by the Justice League,who have no idea who he is or what to do with him. As sinister forces plot against the heroes, the Young Justice team fights to save Kurt's life, as well as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this fic back when I got into the Young Justice cartoon, which is on netflix if anyone wants to check it out, but I also love glee, which I wanted to inject into this fic. I hope you all enjoy it!

As far as missions go, Red Arrow thought to himself, this one wasn't all that bad. 

It was only his third or fourth solo mission, due to the fact that most of the crime in DC was handled by the Justice League. But thankfully, the team had been called away to deal with some crisis in another country, leaving all of the crime fighting fun to him.

He had already stopped two burglaries, an attempted murder, and one particularly nasty arms deal. 

Red Arrow jumped from building to building, making his last round. He was about ready to call it a night, when he saw a strange light coming from the burnt remains of the Cadmus building. As he crept closer, he saw a bright light piercing the night sky as a figure burst from the rubble.

Red Arrow quickly drew his bow, pointing an arrow at the slim figure emanating a bright pink glow. Before he had a chance to fire, the glow vanished, and the figure collapsed to the ground. Red Arrow slung his weapon back over his shoulder, moving cautiously towards the mystery figure. His eyes widened at the sight before him. 

The figure was a boy, roughly his age if he were to guess, draped in a silky black slip. His skin was pale and flawless, his hair a deep shade of chestnut. His eyes fluttered open, looking straight up at Red Arrow.

"Help..." he uttered, before falling unconscious once more.

Red Arrow picked up the boy, surprised at how light he was.

So much for turning in early, he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Hall of Justice was, thankfully, devoid of any tourists, given the late hour. Red Arrow managed to sneak in, lay the mystery boy on one of the couches, and use the computer to contact the Watchtower. 

As the monitor blinked to life and Batman's stern face appeared before him, Red Arrow tried his best not to sneer at the older man.

"Speedy, what is it?" Batman questioned.

"It's Red Arrow," he corrected harshly. "And I found something interesting over by the old Cadmus building.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I repeat, what. is. it?"

Red Arrow stepped away from the monitor, giving Batman full view of the unconscious boy.

"See for yourself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kurt opened his eyes, he wasn't greeted by Mercedes' snoring or Rachel's hideous bedroom. Instead, he saw at least five or six men and women in costumes peering down at him.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

"He's awake," stated one of the men.

Looking at each of the adults, Kurt vaguely recognized them as the Justice League. He never had much interest in superheroes, especially since there weren't any in Lima, but Sam had always talked about them with admiration. 

"Where am I? What do you want?" Kurt asked nervously. 

One of the women, Wonder Woman he surmised, knelt down beside him.

"It's alright," she said kindly. "We're here to help. Can you tell me your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." 

"Do you know why you're here?"

Kurt tried to think of a valid reason as to why he was sitting on a couch in DC, in a black silk dress, for Christ's sake, surrounded by the best fighters in the world. 

"I...have no idea. The last thing I remember is spending the night at my friend's house. I don't know why I'm here."

A tall, muscular boy stepped out from the shadows. "I found you outside the burnt Cadmus remains. You were glowing." he said.

Kurt's eyes widened, his face drained of all color. "Please don't hurt me."

Batman stepped forward. "So you do remember something." 

Kurt shook his head. "No, but I can tell you why I was glowing." His eyes darted to floor, his demeanor unsure.

"I'm a metahuman."

There was a collective look shared between the League members.

"What exactly are your powers?" Wonder Woman asked.

Kurt refused to look at her. "I’m not totally sure, my mother had the same power, but she never had the chance to tell me what they were. All I know is that my body will glow sometimes and things will break or move on their own."

"What happened to your mother?" Wonder Woman pressed.

"She...she died," Kurt said, fighting back tears.

Superman stepped forward. "That's enough for now. What's important now is we figure   
out what to do with him."

Kurt's eyes widened even further, his expression terrified. "Please...just leave me alone!"

Green Arrow placed a hand on Superman's shoulder. "Poor choice of words, my friend. Everyone, let's discuss this elsewhere. Roy, watch after him for us, will you?"

The League Members adjourned to the Conference Room, leaving Roy alone with the pale boy. The two sat in silence for twenty minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"So..." Roy said when the silence became too much to bear, "Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio," Kurt said, drawing his knees up to his chest. 

"Never heard of it," Roy said bluntly.

Kurt gave him a small smirk. "Most people haven't. It's one of the smallest, most ass backwards podunk towns in America."

Roy let out a short laugh. "You're funny."

"Looks aren't everything." Kurt shot back.

By the time the League returned, Roy was grinning from ear to ear, and Kurt looked a little better than he had when they departed. Roy's expression immediately went blank when he saw them enter. 

"We've come to a decision," Batman announced. "We're keeping Kurt here for a few days. We'll have you contact your family to let them know you're safe."

Kurt looked away. "What family? As of last week, I'm an orphan."

Everyone stared at the boy in shock. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Explain."

Kurt sighed. "My mother died when I was thirteen years old. Life was hard for me and my dad, especially with where we lived and me being...me. We went through a lot together, always keeping our heads high. 

My sophomore year of high school, my dad had a massive heart attack. He was in a coma for days. When he finally awoke, I kept him on a strict diet, made sure he never did anything too strenuous and cared for him as best I could. Everything was great for a while, but it didn't last. 

Two weeks ago, he had another heart attack. The doctors managed to stabilize him, but eventually, his body just....gave out. He died a few days later. 

I've spent the last few days staying with a friend, but I had planned on spending the next year at boarding school. I have a connection at Dalton Academy. I'm due to start in a few days."

"We'll contact the school and let them know your enrollment will be delayed." Batman stated. "We'll find out what we can about why you were at Cadmus, and try to keep whoever put you there from doing it again. In the meantime, we've got a place for you to hide."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean-"

"I do," Batman interjected. "Mount Justice."


	2. Introductions Are In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets the Young Justice team, with only a few minor bumps in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is meant to build up the story, so sorry if it isn't terribly exciting. And I wrote Kurt the way I did because he is a babe and no one can convince me otherwise. Please R&R and enjoy!

The entire team was buzzing with energy, ready to meet the mystery boy they'd heard so much about. Granted, they only knew as much as they did from Robin's spy tech in the Hall of Justice. Batman had called a few minutes after they overheard him say he would be staying them, informing them of the situation and suggesting Robin find a better hiding place for his spy equipment, much to Robin's embarrassment.

"Remember," Aqualad instructed his fellow teammates, "this boy is our guest. We will treat him with kindness and respect, his situation is hard enough without any excess strife from our end."

"No problem Kaldur," Robin responded. "We got this."

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian all gathered by the Zeta tube, waiting patiently. A few moments later, the tube lit up, and Batman stepped through,   
alone.

"Aw, come on!" Wally groaned. "Where's the new guy?! We promised we'd be good!"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the speedster. "He's on his way. Naturally, he was a bit nervous about using the tube to get here, so we're flying him in. And need I remind you, he isn't a new addition to your group. He's coming here to be protected by you until we can sort out this mess."

He turned to the rest of the group. "The League thought it best for him to stay here among those closer to him in age, to calm his nerves. We're giving you a lot of responsibility, so don't screw this up."

Batman brushed past the five teens, heading towards the front entrance of the mountain. Once they all reached the clearing outside, the sounds of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. As it landed, the suspense among the group was palpable.

The doors opened, and out stepped Kurt Hummel.

"Dude!" Wally cried.

"Oh wow," Megan said, a blush on her cheeks.

"He's gorgeous," Robin breathed.

Conner and Kaldur simply nodded, unable to find their voices.

Due to the late hour, Kurt had yet to change his outfit, so he remained in his black slip, which only reached mid-thigh on him. He had no shoes, but Black Canary had managed to scrounge up some knee high combat boots that just barely fit him. His normally perfectly styled hair was disheveled, and though he was exhausted, he still held himself with the same confidence he did at school. He looked to be about Robin's height and build, with smooth skin and eyes that sparkled.

"Get it all out now," Flash muttered as he zoomed up to them. "Canary and Wonder Woman have gone completely momma bear over this kid; they keep glaring at anyone who looks at him sideways."

Batman glared at his teammate. "You shouldn't be looking at him sideways regardless."

Flash raised his hands in defense. "What? Have you seen him? Plus, I think he might be eighteen, just saying."

Batman's glare only intensified, while the team shot him several unimpressed looks.

"Okay, my cue to exit," he said, before racing back to the helicopter. He stopped right by Kurt, causing the boy to start, tripping and falling off the helicopter. The others went to help but he was caught by none other than Red Arrow.

"What's Speedy doing here?" Robin asked. 

"He was the one who found Kurt," Batman stated. "He's been watching over him ever since."

Red Arrow guided Kurt over to the group, his arm never once leaving the smaller boy's. As they approached, Robin noted that the boy, though the same height as himself, looked to be much more fragile. 

"Everyone, this is Kurt," Red Arrow addressed them. "Kurt, this is the Young Justice team."

Kurt waved shyly, and the team continued to stare.

"Sup?" Wally said, swaggering over to the two. "Name's Kid Flash, I'm kind of a big deal."

Kurt narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Really? Never heard of you."

Wally's eyes widened as Red Arrow tried and failed to conceal his mirth. "I-he-how-"

"Well said, KF," Robin said with a snigger. "I'm Robin, and this is Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy."

The other three greeted him, and Red Arrow turned back to Kurt.

"I have to go now," he said softly. "You'll be safe here. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Kurt shook his head, looking up at the taller boy. "You don't have to babysit me; I can take care of myself. Thank you for everything."

Red Arrow gave him a small smile, before nodding at the team and heading back to the helicopter, where Flash, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary awaited him. 

Kaldur, finally regaining his composure, stepped forward. "We're honored to have you here," he said, giving Kurt a warm smile. "Please, come inside."

The group escorted him into the mountain, Miss Martian giving him the grand tour she gave the others a month before. 

"So," Superboy asked. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Kurt responded, trying not to freak out over the fact that the girl in front of him was green. 

"Nice," Wally said, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "I like 'em a little older."

"Get. Off." Kurt said with a steeliness to his voice that would put Batman to shame.

"Hehe, sorry," Wally said, backing away.

Kurt shook his head. "This is all too much, I'd like to rest."

Kaldur nodded, "Of course. Robin, show Kurt to his room."

Robin nodded, before leading Kurt up a flight of steps to the bedrooms. The walked down a long hallway to a sliding metal door.

The room was sparse, given that it was an extra bedroom, rarely ever occupied. The bed was large, almost as large as Kurt's king size back home. There were a few dressers, a closet, and a large window overlooking the beach. Kurt thanked Robin and turned towards the bed, the toll of the past few hours weighing heavy on him.

Kurt kicked off his shoes, placing them at the foot of the bed before collapsing onto the mattress.

"So what do we do now?" Robin asked as he rejoined the others.

"We give him some space," Kaldur responded. "He'll need some spare clothes and a few other essentials, but other than providing that, we will not bother him unless necessary. When he is ready, he will come to us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Superman soared through the sky, rocketing towards Ohio. Due to his speed, and his love of the Midwest, Superman was the obvious choice to scout out Kurt's hometown. 

When he arrived in Lima, he stopped abruptly.

"Batman? This is Superman," he said into his comm-link. "We have a big problem.

Looking down, Superman could see the entire town set ablaze.


	3. Who Showers Alone Anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team adjusts poorly to having Kurt around, and Batman delivers bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're all enjoying the story, I certainly had fun writing it! I haven't decided which hunky superhero I want to pair Kurt up with, so if any of you have suggestions, don't forget to R&R, enjoy!

When Kurt awoke the next morning, it took him a few seconds to remember that he wasn’t at Rachel’s house, but rather in an empty room inside a mountain with five adolescent superheroes. He checked the clock on the wall to his right, noting that it was barely seven in the morning. He slid out of bed, cautiously making his way to the door. He peeked his head into the hallway, unable to see or hear any indication of anyone else being up. He wandered down the hallway, finding a door labeled ‘Bathroom.’ Kurt entered the bathroom, walking straight into the shower sitting across from the marble sink and counter top. Peeling off the black slip from the night before, Kurt turned on the faucet, the spray of hot water hitting his skin feeling incredible after the strain of the last few hours. Forgetting once again that he wasn’t in the comfort of Rachel Berry’s private bathroom, Kurt closed his eyes and began to sing.

Conner Kent awoke with a start, his super hearing picking up the sounds of someone singing. The voice was too high and feminine to belong to any of the males on his team, and M’gaan couldn’t hold a tune to save her life. Curiosity getting the better of him, Conner climbed out of bed, following the sound down the hallway and to the door to the bathroom.

I’d sooner buy defying gravity,

Kiss me goodbye I’m defying gravity,

I think I’ll try defying gravity,

And you won’t bring me down!

Conner, so enraptured with the beautiful sounds emanating from the bathroom, reached for the door handle, only to be stopped by a hand. Conner jerked his head up to find the rest of his team gathered around the bathroom door as well. Wally retracted his hand, muttering ‘I wanna hear the rest,’ as he did.

The five heroes waited outside the bathroom door until the beautiful melody ended, each one shocked by the incredibly high notes their ward was able to reach.

Kurt turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower, oblivious to the audience just outside the door. He found a plush towel in a linen cupboard and wrapped it around his torso. He left the room, only to be greeted by the five strangers who lived there.

“AAAH!” Kurt shrieked, pulling the towel tighter around his body. “DO YOU MIND?!”

Wally, ever the smart ass, replied “Not at all, babe. You can get naked in front of me any time.”

Kurt, feeling his anger and embarrassment rising, turned around and marched right back into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door as he did so. Kaldur glared at Wally.

“What?! I was just joking!” Wally defended. “Kurt I was just kidding!” He yelled, banging on the door.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Came Kurt’s muffled response.

Feeling incredibly guilty, the five walked away from the door, heads hanging in shame.

The Zeta tube was open when they reached the kitchen, with Batman and Black Canary standing in front of it.

“What’s with the walk of shame?” Black Canary inquired.

“Wally totally scarred our guest by hitting on him while he was naked,” Robin answered.

Batman glared at all of them. “There’s more to it,” he said, taking in their collective guilty looks.

“Well, we may or may not have been sitting outside the bathroom door listening to him sing.” Robin confessed. “But enough about the past, what are you two doing here?”

“Superman went to scout out Kurt’s home town,” Batman responded. “Half of Ohio was burned to the ground.”

The collective gasp from the group was ignored when the Zeta tube came to life, and Red Arrow stepped through.

“Tell me what’s going on,” he demanded.

“As I just told the others, Kurt’s hometown has been destroyed.” Batman informed him, ignoring the boy’s attitude.

“What?” came a quiet voice.

The group turned to see Kurt, still wet and wrapped in a towel, staring at them with wide, panicked eyes.

“Kurt,” Red Arrow said in surprise, trying to keep his gaze at eye level. “Where are your clothes?”

Kurt elected to ignore him, striding up to Batman and looking him straight in the eye. “Is it true? Is Lima gone?”

Though Batman’s face was as impassive as ever, Robin could pick up the signs of pity for the small boy. “I’m sorry, Kurt, but there was nothing we could do."

Kurt fell to the floor, staring at the hard ground in disbelief. “Did anyone make it out alive?” he asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

“There were a few adults and children that were able to evacuate safely, and a choir group from one of the local high schools came back from a competition just after the fires burned out,” Batman answered.

Kurt’s head whipped up to look at the masked man, a glimmer of hope in his eye. “What choir?”

“The New Directions, from-,” Batman began, but was cut off by the boy leaping up and wrapping his arms around the caped crusader. “Oh thank god!” Kurt sobbed, tears flowing down his face.

Black Canary looked at Batman’s shocked face with amusement, noting a few looks of jealousy from some of the adolescent heroes.

Kurt, regaining his composure, let go of the man, muttering ‘sorry’ as he attempted to wrap the towel more securely around his frame. Red Arrow, noticing the boy’s discomfort, wrapped an arm around Kurt, leading him back towards the hallway.

“C’mon Kurt, I’m sure we can find you some clothes.”

Batman watched the two walk away, before addressing the Young Justice team. “You need to do some recon on the Cadmus labs, look for any clues as to what they needed Kurt for, Black Canary will accompany you.”

“We don’t need a babysitter,” Conner snapped.

“No, you need an extra set of eyes,” Batman told him. “You need to be able to find what you’re looking for quickly, and try to do so without arising suspicion. Now go.”

The five headed for the battle room, where extra sets of their costumes awaited them.

Black Canary nodded to Batman, before following the teens. Batman headed towards the bedrooms, mentally preparing for dealing with an unstable teenager and his newfound superhero bodyguard.


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt returns to his old home, and reunites with some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, Tula is Aqualad's old crush on the show. Also, half of this fic is going to be me putting Kurt in sexy things. You have been warned.

Roy led Kurt into the room they had reserved for him, though he rarely used it. Being a part of the Young Justice team made him feel like he was still a side kick, and that stirred up powerful feelings of resentment in the boy. But there was something special about Kurt; something that made him want to protect the boy at all costs. 

Roy rifled through the drawers in his dresser, noting that he only had a few plain black shirts and an extra costume stored there. He pulled out one of the shirts, handing it to Kurt.

“Put this on, I’ll try to find you some pants,” He said, trying not to look at the damp, naked boy sitting on his bed.

As Roy left the room, Kurt pulled the shirt over his head, noting that it was at least two sizes too big. The neckline hung off of his petite frame, exposing a shoulder, and the hem reached his thigh. Roy reentered the room, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“Robin had some leggings for training laying out,” He said, moving closer to the boy. “And I grabbed the boots Black Canary left you.”

Roy turned his back to Kurt, allowing the boy some privacy as he changed. Kurt had just pulled the blue leggings on and had begun to lace up the boots when Batman entered the room.

Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt about Batman. He was brooding, aloof, and carried himself in a way that reminded Kurt of Karofsky: intimidating, but secretive, as if the man had a world of secrets he’d never dare share.

“Kurt, Red Arrow, I’m going to take you two to Lima,” he said. “Kurt, I want you to gather up any of your belongings you can salvage, and check up on your friends. Red Arrow, you make sure he stays safe, I’m going to search for any signs of who did this.”

Kurt and Roy followed Batman to the hangar, where a sleek black jet awaited them. Once Kurt and Roy were strapped in, Batman sat at the controls, flying out of the hangar and up towards the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn’t take long before Kurt became a topic of discussion on the bioship heading towards Cadmus.

“He doesn’t seem to like us very much,” M’gaan spoke softly. 

“Well, you guys did invade his privacy on his first day here,” Dinah reminded them. 

“You should’ve heard him sing, it was incredible!” Wally exclaimed. “We couldn’t stay away!”

“He certainly has some interesting qualities,” Kaldur added. “He reminds me very much of Tula.”

“We screwed up,” Conner spat bitterly. “We scared the crap out of him and now he thinks we’re all freaks.”

Dinah gave them all a sympathetic look. “Listen, from the sounds of things, his life is hard, and it’s only getting worse. Just be as supportive as you can, make him feel welcome. And try not to spy on him in the shower.”

Dinah smirked as every one of the young heroes began to blush, even the ever stoic Conner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lima had never been a pretty town, nor had Ohio been a pretty state, but the devastation that awaited the three new arrivals was staggering. Buildings blackened by ash and half melted by the fires, foliage now dry and brittle. The jet landed on Kurt’s old street, just a few houses down from his now empty family home. Batman instructed the teens to meet him at the town’s convention center in an hour, before taking off. Kurt and Roy made their way down the street, noting the damage done to each house they passed. Kurt’s house had managed to avoid massive destruction, however upon entering, the two could tell the home had been ransacked. Furniture had been overturned, drawers flung open, papers everywhere. All of the items of value were still in their original place, meaning the vandals had a particular item they were searching for. 

Kurt ignored the chaos, choosing instead to climb the staircase up to the upper floor. He turned down the familiar hallway and opened the door to his old room. The grey walls and black carpet remained the same as they always had, albeit a bit dusty, but the furniture in the room had been destroyed. Kurt rummaged through a few dressers drawers, as well as his closet, grabbing as many salvageable clothes as he could and stuffing them into his Louis Vuitton suitcase. He also grabbed a few bathroom products he had left behind when he went to stay with Rachel, and the picture of the glee club he had hanging on his wall. The frame was cracked and bent, so he pulled the photo out and folded it before stuffing it into his suitcase as well. 

As he was about to leave, he spotted his Cheerio uniform peeking out from one of his overturned dressers. He looked down at his current attire; though he had to admit he liked wearing the cute archer's too big shirt, something more form fitting might make moving around easier.

Roy heard footsteps coming from behind him, and he turned to see three men in militant uniforms charging at him. He dodged the first punch thrown at him, blocking the second, and parried with a punch of his own. He managed to take down one of the men when a blur of red white and black came flying into view.

Kurt had jumped from the staircase above, flipping and spinning in the air as he landed on one of the men's head. He cartwheeled over to the last assailant, launching once more into the air and kicking the man in the face. The man stumbled, and Roy took the opportunity to pick the man up and throw him into the wall.

"What in the hell was that?" Roy exclaimed, turning to Kurt in shock.

Kurt shrugged. "My old cheer coach used to make us run combat drills alongside gymnastics. She has a small army of flexible, pom-pom toting warrior women at her disposal."

Roy wanted to ask more questions, as well as drink in the sight of Kurt in his uniform, but they had to leave. He grabbed Kurt's suitcase and headed out the door. Kurt, after taking one last nostalgic look at his family home, followed Roy out to the driveway. 

The two walked the half mile to the community center, where a relief center had been erected. There were medical tents, canned food trucks, and supply booths scattered about the parking lot. 

Seeing a few girls dressed similarly to Kurt, Roy nudged the smaller boy and gestured to them. Kurt turned look, his eyes widening at the faces he saw.

"Quinn! Santana!" He cried, running towards the two.

The girls turned towards the voice, shrieking as they saw their glee and cheer mate. The three embraced, screaming and crying all over one another. 

"Are you guys okay? Where's everyone else?" Kurt inquired once the hysteria subsided.

"We're fine, and everyone's inside the center right now," Quinn informed him. "More importantly, are YOU okay?! No one's seen or heard from you in over a week! We thought you'd been kidnapped!"

"I was!" He replied. "Those superheroes Sam likes found me in some science lab in DC, I have no idea what happened."

"Do you think someone found out about your powers?" Santana asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

"You know about Kurt's powers?" Roy asked as he approached.

Santana and Quinn immediately stepped in front of Kurt, arms crossed, Sue Sylvester glare activated.

"And just who the hell are you, Robin Hood?" Santana sneered, giving the hero the once over.

"My name's Red Arrow," he said, narrowing his eyes at the girl. 

Kurt stepped out from behind the Cheerios, placing a hand on Roy’s arm. “This is Roy, he was the one that found me and took me to safety.”

The girls relaxed, shooting apologetic looks to the boy. “Well, come on,” Quinn said, grabbing Kurt and leading him inside. “Everyone’s gonna be so relieved to see that you’re alive.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Batman watched as Kurt and Roy entered the center with the two cheerleaders, opting to give the two a few minutes. He glanced down at the file in his hand, glaring at the picture of Kurt and the words next to his name.

KURT HUMMEL, AKA PROJECT CADMUS

OBJECTIVE: DESTROY THE JUSTICE LEAGUE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's abilities begin to appear, and the Justice League must make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> 1.) This story is a bit of a slow burn, so apologies if it feels like very little is happening.  
> 2.) I still have yet to decide who i want Kurt to end up with, so any suggestions you may have are welcome!  
> Please R&R, and Enjoy!

Roy wasn’t sure what to make of the ragtag group of teens that swarmed Kurt and the two cheerleaders upon their entrance. He noted with slight disdain that a tall blonde and muscle head with a Mohawk seemed to be very touchy feely with Kurt, though not nearly as much as the black girl and short brunette wearing a poodle sweater who practically tackled the boy.

A short haired blond woman in a red tracksuit clapped Kurt on the shoulder, and a curly haired, poorly dressed man gave the boy a small hug. The group chatted amicably as Roy looked on, until Kurt led the blonde boy over to him, by the hand, Roy noted enviously.

“Sam, this is- “Kurt began.

“Oh my God, it’s Speedy!” Sam cried. “You’re one of my all-time favorites sidekicks, I even have your action figure!”

Kurt could see Roy’s irritation growing with every word pouring out of Sam’s big mouth, so he hushed the boy, shooing him away.

“I’m sorry about all of this,” He said to the taller boy. “I know this must be a little awkward for you.”

Roy shook his head. “Your boyfriend’s just a little loud, that’s all.”

Kurt looked at him, puzzled. “Boyfriend? Sam’s not- “

“Kurt, Red Arrow, we need to leave,” Batman said as he appeared out of thin air.

Instantly, Quinn and Santana were back at Kurt’s side, glaring at the bat.

“Listen here, Party City, Kurt’s staying with us. You and Firecrotch can go now,” Santana quipped. The rest of the group stood beside her, while Sam tried not freak out over seeing the real live Batman!

Batman glared at the feisty girl. “This isn’t up for discussion; he’s coming with us.”

Sue Sylvester stepped forward, placing a hand on Santana’s shoulder. “Let him go, Sandbags, Porcelain is needed with those costumed freaks, at least for now.”

Santana looked as though she wanted to argue, but Kurt gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll be okay, Tana. I’ll be back home in a few days and you and I can go terrorize the shopkeepers at the mall the minute I get back.”

Santana nodded, giving the boy a hug. The others followed suit, giving hugs and kisses and making the boy promise he’d be safe. 

Roy led Kurt back to the jet. Batman turned to follow them, calling out “Thanks, Sue,” as he did. He smirked as he heard Sam cry, “Your friends with BATMAN?!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time the jet reached Mount Justice, the team had already returned and began their weekly combat training. 

Kurt, Roy and Batman entered the combat room, just in time to see Black Canary send Conner flying into the wall. He picked himself up and limped over to the woman, shaking her hand before making his way to the bench.

Batman guided Kurt over to the woman. “I want you to train Kurt,” he stated simply.

“What?!” came the collective cry from the teenagers.

“Are you kidding? Batman he’s too fragile, Canary’ll kill him!” Robin interjected.

“He’ll be fine, I’ve seen him in action,” Batman said, giving Kurt a light shove towards the teacher. Canary looked a little uneasy, but took a fighting stance all the same. 

“Alright Kurt, I’m going to attack, and I want you to try and block me.” She lunged forward, throwing a light punch toward the boy.

Kurt, scrambling to remember Sue’s cheer training, jumped out of the way, flipped in the air, and dove behind her. When she turned, he jabbed her in the chest, kicked her in the jaw, and used the momentum to soar into the air, somersaulting to the edge of the battle floor. 

Every jaw in the room, save for Roy’s and Batman’s, was on the floor. Though Batman had seen something similar on the spy equipment he’d placed on Roy when the two were ambushed, he was surprised at just how advanced Kurt seemed to be. Batman noted with some disdain that the boy fought similarly to Joker’s psychotic girlfriend, Harley Quinn. 

Canary was stunned, but recovered quickly and shot forward, putting more power in her attack. Kurt, unable to evade her in time, threw his arm up to take the brunt of the punch, using his other arm to send a hit back. Canary blocked it easily, and swept Kurt’s legs out from under him. As he fell backwards, Kurt threw his arms out, scrambled for purchase. He managed to grab a hold of Canary’s sleeve and he yanked her down on top of him, curling inwards and kicking her away from him. He rolled and shot forward, getting in three more hits before Canary knocked him down with a roundhouse kick, ending the battle.

As she helped him up, Canary noticed a flash of pink in the small boy’s eyes, but it disappeared before she had time to react. 

“You did well,” she praised, opting to ignore what she saw.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, wincing as he regained his balance. 

“You should rest,” Batman advised, and watched with interest as both Conner and Roy escorted Kurt to his room, each glaring at each other over the small brunette’s head.

Batman signaled for Canary to follow him, and the two bade the team goodnight before using the Zeta tube to head up to the watchtower.

Once in his room, Kurt plopped onto his bed, removing his shoes as the two taller males stared each other down. 

“So I’m going to bed,” Kurt hinted, but it seemed as though the other two were unaware that he’d spoken.

Eventually, the warring teens broke their gaze, and Red Arrow bade Kurt goodnight, giving the boy a warm smile. 

As he left the room, Conner turned to Kurt, his face blank, as always.

“Sorry for spying on you,” he said bluntly.

“It’s…. alright,” Kurt said warily,” just don’t make it a habit.”

Conner gave Kurt a small hint of a smile, before following Red Arrow out of the room.

Kurt dug into his suitcase, grabbing his pajamas and quickly changing before falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

High in the atmosphere, the Justice League gathered in the conference room of the watchtower. Batman stood at the head of the table, pointing to an enlarged version of the file he recovered in Ohio on a giant screen.

“I found this in a small lab in Dayton, Ohio,” He addressed the group, “there were several other files on genomes, biological warfare, even Superboy.”

Superman shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Ever since they’d found Conner two months prior, Superman had avoided him like the plague. He couldn’t possibly hope to raise a child with a full time job as protector of Earth, especially when the child was just as strong as he was.

“Kurt’s file has a complete record of his physical attributes,” Batman continued, “as well as the experiments they did on him. Controlled exposures to toxins, pheromones, steroids, and magic. The amount of exposure he endured should have killed him instantly, metahuman or not.”

“Do we know what powers he possesses yet?” Wonder Woman inquired.

“Kurt’s test results show high amounts of Ultraviolet radiation and mystic energy in his system,” Martian Manhunter supplied. “Whatever his powers may be, they are directly linked to light and magic.”

“The team and I were unable to recover anything from Cadmus,” Black Canary informed. “But just before Batman and I arrived here, Kurt and I sparred, and when we were done his eyes flashed pink as I helped him up.”

“His survival of the tortuous experiments he was subjected to, coupled with whatever natural powers he possessed beforehand make him a dangerous threat,” Superman argued.

“He’s just a boy,” Wonder Woman fired back. “A boy who just wants to go home.”  
“We can’t let him return to Ohio until we’re sure he poses no threat to himself, or us,” Batman informed her. “He’ll continue to stay at Mount Justice, learn to tap into and control his abilities, and learn from the team. Once he’s fully in control of himself, we’ll let him go home.”

Wonder Woman wanted to argue, but she knew it was no use. “I can help him figure out what magic abilities he possesses, and teach him to control them.”

“I’ll continue to train him in combat,” Black Canary added.

“I will visit the boy often, and try to unlock whatever barriers are in his mind that are preventing him from using his powers,” Manhunter supplied.

“And I’ll make sure the team takes care of him,” Batman concluded. “This meeting is adjourned.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Kurt tossed and turned in his fitful slumber, a thin, pink bubble of energy flickered around him before disappearing, leaving the room dark once more.


	6. A Trip to the Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's training intensifies, and a day off could become deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had some internet problems. I hope you're all still reading!

The days after Kurt's first training session were brutal; gymnastics training with Robin, combat with Black Canary, even a few weapons lessons from Roy, when he could stand to be around the Young Justice members.

There were also visits from Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, both attempting to help Kurt figure out his powers. Martian Manhunter had difficulty breaking through the psychic barriers placed on Kurt's mind, but he continued to try none the less. Wonder Woman was a little more successful, helping Kurt find the source of the power within him and releasing it through his palms. So far, Kurt could only make shapes with his power, little cubes and spheres of pink energy floating inches above his hand before flickering out. 

By the end of the week, Kurt was completely exhausted. So when he caught a glimpse of Robin looking for him for another gymnastics lesson, Kurt ran and hid in the garage, where he prayed no one would find him.

When he entered, he saw Superboy fiddling with his motorcycle, becoming increasingly agitated with the piece of machinery. Kurt walked over hesitantly, pausing when the boy in front of him let out a scream and threw a wrench clear across the room.

“I can help you with that,” Kurt said, carefully making his way to the other teen.

Superboy looked up at the small brunette, his eyes mistrustful. “How?”

“My dad used to own a mechanic’s garage,” Kurt explained. “I’ve been helping him fix cars since I was nine.”

Kurt moved closer to the bike. He lifted the side hatch, checking the inner workings of the machine. “Your fuel line needs to be replaced, as well as your oil. I can have it done in twenty minutes.” 

Kurt reached for the tool box, grabbing various wrenches and screws and hoses. He found a can of motor oil and quickly set to changing out the old oil from the bike. True to his word, Kurt finished his repairs within twenty minutes, closing up the panel and grinning up at the awed teen. 

“All done,” he said proudly, handing the wrench back to Superboy.

“I…uh,” Superboy muttered. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Kurt said, moving closer to the boy.

Superboy looked down at the tiny brunette, mesmerized by his colorful eyes and flawless skin. He leaned down towards the boy, and-

“Kurt! There you are!” Robin called out. 

The two sprung apart, Kurt’s face a pretty shade of pink, Superboy’s an angry red. 

“C’mon, we have to finish our training, no excuses!” Robin said, oblivious to the tension in the room.

“I…uh, I guess I should go,” Kurt muttered, turning away and following Robin out of the garage.

Superboy watched as the two left the room. He shook his head, punching the wall next to him out of frustration. So close.

One month after Kurt’s training began, Batman came to the team with an update on Kurt's situation.

"We've found a lead on Cadmus' new location," the hero said, "the League is looking into it. For now, just continue with your training as normal."

"Aw, c'mon Bats!" Wally whined. "We've been sitting around this boring old cave for over a month! We need some action!"

Kurt stepped forward, pushing Wally aside. "What happened to the people who were evacuated from Lima?" 

"Many of them were transferred to Happy Harbor, New England temporarily. Once all of the destruction has been taken care of, they will be free to return to Ohio," Batman informed the small brunette. 

Batman left soon after he arrived, muttering something about being needed in Gotham. The young heroes moved to the living room, each one restless. 

"How are we supposed to prove ourselves if they won't let us do anything?" Wally moaned.

"They don't want us to prove ourselves, but to stay put," Conner spat bitterly. 

"We need a break from this cave," Robin declared. "Let's all go down to the pier!"

"That sounds great!" Megan exclaimed. "We can go on rides, eat cotton candy, it'll be fun!"

Conner was about to shoot down the idea, believing they weren't little kids, but quickly changed his tune when Kurt agreed with the two.

"It might be nice to get out and have some normal fun," he commented.

The team quickly changed into street clothes, Kurt being dressed appropriately already, and the group climbed into the bioship, which flew them out to the pier. 

The sun had already begun to set when the arrived, the fairy lights strung about the pier were aglow as children and teens filled the place. The heroes found a discreet place to drop down and join the other youths, Miss Martian sending the bioship away to hide until they were ready to leave.

The group splintered off, with each member making sure to stay within range of Megan's telepathic communications (something that nearly gave Kurt a heart attack when he first heard her voice in his head). 

Kaldur and Megan went to ride the Ferris wheel first, while Wally and Robin went in search of fried food. Kurt and Conner decided to play carnival games. When Kurt became disheartened at his inability to knock down milk glasses with a baseball, Conner lobbed one hard enough to break the bottles altogether, much to the game vendor's shock.

As the night wore on, the group reconvened at a small diner located in the middle of the pier. They ate outside, enjoying the cool, night air. The boys enjoyed burgers and fries and shakes, while Kurt and Megan stuck with salads and tea. Just as the group was ready to pay the check and leave, Kaldur was struck with three darts. They turned to see Cheshire standing on top of the roof with a few other assassins. She leapt down onto the table, pulling out a dagger and holding it to Kurt's throat. 

"Nobody move or I'll kill the boy," she threatened.

Wally, who was never very good at taking direction, ran right past the two, switching Cheshire's dagger with a salt shaker. 

Before she had time to react, Megan mentally threw her into the wall of the diner, while the other jumped into action, taking on the other assassins. As the others fought, Kurt began to panic. This was the first time anyone had directly threatened his life, and now they were threatening his new friends too. 

He looked up in time to see one of the men sneaking behind Robin, a large knife in his hands. 

"Robin! Lookout!" Kurt screamed, throwing out his hand.

Just then, the man was suspended in the air in a pink bubble. Bewildered, Robin turned to see Kurt's hand and eyes glowing the same unnatural shade of pink. The man seemed paralyzed in the bubble, unable to move or scream. Kurt's nose began to bleed, and the light began to flicker and fade, as did the bubble. Kurt finally slumped over, unconscious, as the bubble burst, and the man fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

Cheshire and the other assassins retreated, while the group went to check on Kurt. He raised his head, disoriented. 

"Huh? What happened?" he muttered.

"You passed out," Conner said softly. 

Kurt turned to Conner. "Superman?"

Conner blinked, trying to curb his irritation. "No, I'm not Superman."

"But I am," a voice called from behind him.

The group turned to see Superman standing before them, a disapproving look on his face. 

"Crap," Wally said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What were you thinking?" Batman scolded as the group returned to Mount Justice, with 

Superman following to make sure they made it. "You know you're not supposed to take Kurt anywhere unescorted by a League member."

"We were just trying to relax Batman," Robin responded. "We didn't think anything bad could happen."

"Really? And just whose idea was this?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing.

The group was silent, until Kurt stepped forward. "It was mine."

Batman looked shocked, as well as the young heroes in front of him. 

"I was so tired of being cooped up in here, and exhausted from all the training, so I convinced everyone to play hooky with me," He said.

"If that's true, then you're in serious trouble," Batman growled. He stepped forward, grabbing the boy by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Conner snarled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Clearly you aren't ready to handle this kind of responsibility," Batman addressed the team. "I'm taking Kurt up to the Watchtower, where he can't run off or manipulate his guards."

He pulled the boy towards the Zeta tube, calibrating it for the Watchtower.

Kurt looked back at the team, giving them a small smile as Batman pulled him into the tube and up to the Watchtower.

Superman gave them one more reproachful look before flying off.

"I don't understand, why would he take the blame for us? For me?" Robin inquired.

"Maybe it was because he cares for us," Kaldur commented.

The team stood there, staring at the Zeta tube that took away their new friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I was unable to capture the boy, sire," Cheshire spoke as she knelt down.

"No matter my dear," a voice responded. "We will have him back soon enough."


End file.
